Big Time Supernatural
by Riku child of Dawn
Summary: Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchel are vampires. They ran away from their society because the two teens don't believe in hunting humans while they still need blood. They run into high school students James Diamond and Kendall Night. Friendships begin to form, but when the teenage boys find out what their two friends really are will it last? please review Kogan and Jarlos pairing.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Big Time Rush sadly

Big Time Supernatural

Prologue

"No I…I we can't do this anymore." Logan Mitchel grasped his best friend's hand.

"You have too you know what the elders said about separating." Said a woman frowning. Carlos Garcia shook his head. "No we don't. We're not like you. We don't like hunting humans." He and Logan stepped back then again.

"It's in our code our blood." The two teenage boys shook their heads.

"Not ours." They said then turned and opened the door "Goodbye mother." Carlos said and they stepped out closing the door behind him.

Once out the two teen vampires turned to stare at one another. "D…did w…we really just do that?" Logan asked grinning triumphantly, but shaken.

"Yeah I…I guess we did."

"W…where do we go now?"

"Somewhere that isn't here." They sped over the land leaving Michigan behind.

A/N Hey everyone its Riku Child of Dawn. I wanted to post this story. I've been reading over my other stories hoping to get a jolt. I want to finish them and not abandon them. I wanted a vampire story so here it is hope you enjoy and please leave me a review.


	2. Big Time Supernatural One

Disclaimer: too bad I don't own BTR because then I could meet them rofl

Big Time Supernatural

One

The school bell rang and Kendall night groaned. James Diamond was grinning at him but also fixing his hair again.

"James leave it alone." Kendall said dragging his friend down the hall. "Who are you trying to impress?"

"Those two new students. Haven't you seen them Kendall? They're beautiful." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"James you don't even know them." They entered the classroom and had just sat down when a boy came running over. He grinned at them

"Hiiiii I'm Carlos Garcia nice to meet you." He grinned.

"Carleetos don't scare them off." A boy with dark brown hair and eyes came over hugging his friend. "I told you to wait for me."

"Sorry Logie I was excited." The two other boys stared at them. Logan chuckled.

"Um…let's try again Hello I'm Logan Mitchel and this is my best friend Carlos Garcia."

"N…nice to meet you." Kendall stammered out. He smiled then "Sorry you just startled me. Hi I'm Kendall Night and this is my best friend James Diamond." The other hearing his name glanced up from the mirror he held.

"Hey." He said grinning.

"Don't mind him he's always staring into that mirror."

"Am not Ken." James said pouting. Kendall laughed messing up the others brown hair. The boy groaned.

Just then the teacher walked in and James had to put the mirror away. The man's eyes swept the room and fell on Carlos and Logan. "New students?" he asked and they nodded. "Why don't you stand up and introduce yourselves." Logan groaned. He stood up.

"Hi my names Logan Mitchel and I just moved here from Michigan." He sat down and Carlos jumped up.

"Hiiiii everyone I'm Carlos Garcia and I just moved from Michigan too. I like corn dogs and hockey." He grinned as the students stared then sat down again. Kendall was interested.

"You like hockey?" he asked. Carlos tapped the helmet twice nodding and grinning.

"Believe me he won't take it off." Logan said grinning.

"Maybe you can try out for the Minnesota Wilds." Kendall said then glanced at Logan. "How about you?"

"I'm pretty good on the ice." Carlos bit his lip grinning that was ironic and Logan gave him a shut-up look.

"Awesome."

"Oh no here we go again." James groaned his hazel eyes gleaming.

"What?"

"Two others in the team coach is going to flip."

"Well I'm team captain not Jett." The teen said defensively glancing over where a blonde boy sat staring out the window. "It'll be okay Jamie." James rolled his eyes as the class began.


	3. Big Time Supernatural 2

Chapter Two

After school Kendal dragged the two to the ice rink. Jett glared. "No more players!"

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm the damn team captain! We'll give them a try!" They stood glaring at one another then Jett turned.

"Fine it's not my ass!" Kendal stood glaring while the other three shifted then he turned back to them.

"All right Carlos you go first." The teen nodded then stepped into the rink. He wasn't sure how to slow his speed down to human speed. He gave Logan a help-me look and the boy shrugged. Kendal joined him and grinned. "All right let's do this." Carlos soon learned and at first he sped across the ice and then he was scared that the teen would figure out that he was a vampire. He did manage to control it after a while, but at first he would whizz hitting the puck before Kendal could put up a defense. He said the vamp was fast and he nodded eagerly. Logan was next and he had the same problem. Without the society to teach and guide them he was scared that the human would soon find out. James was watching them too and Carlos tried distracting him talking about hockey and how he had loved the ice ever since he had gotten the hang of his skates. Soon though Logan was done and they both sighed internally.

"So how did we do?"

"You both are fast on the ice. We could use players like you. I'll talk to the coach. We have two openings because two of the members are graduating so." He grinned and they grinned too.. "Nice job."

"Thanks they said together then they both left.

A/n There you guys go sorry I've been gone so long, but I'm not giving up on my stories so expect some updates 😊


	4. Big Time Supernatural three

Three

When they finally got home they sighed. Carlos was thirsty and looked out the back. "I'm thirsty."

"Yeah I know me too. We need to go hunting." The teen nodded. Carlos slipped outside and waited. Logan always watched out for his friend. Carlos was rather new to this although he was one hundred years old. Logan was older about three hundred if he remembered right. Now separated from their society the young vampire relied on him more than ever. When Logan joined him, he grinned then shot off. Logan rolled his eyes as he flew into the sky catching up. "Not fair!" Carlos said laughing. A wind gusted, and he used it to lift him up off the ground and beside Logan. Soon though Carlos let Logan take the lead and followed as they scouted. Soon Logan descended, and Carlos followed. Mountains soon came into their line of sight and Carlos sniffed the air. They touched down and started running. The blood was strong almost driving him crazy. "Stop!" Carlos froze at Logan's command. "That's a human. Stop Carlitos." The young vamp bit his lip. The blood…oh how it drew him on. By now though Logan was pulling him back. He at first stood yanking forward. The teen swore and used the light to pull his friend back. Once he could he grabbed his arm.

James sighed thinking about the new students. He couldn't seem to get them out of his mind. He had decided to go for a walk toward the low mountains and had just reached a ridge when he heard a growl. He froze suddenly blood chilling. Then he heard a voice "Stop!" was someone out there?

"W…Who's out there?" his voice was shaking, and he wished it would stop.

Logan heard James's voice. That must be why. He's crazy because it's a sent he knows. "Carlos stop! It's James!" The vamp blinked, and he nodded hearing Logan's words. That didn't stem his blood lust, but he got it under control and nodded.

James heard the last sentence. "Stop it's James!" He stepped toward the voices. He knew that voice. It was Logan.

"Logan?"

Logan's blood ran cold too. He knew that James could come down and see Carlos fangs extended. He had to do something. He reached out conjuring the light. He made a hologram of himself and put it several feet away from the boy.

James glanced at the teen standing there. Why was he glowing? Hadn't he seen him? "James I'm fine Carlos and I were just…photographing and Carlos accidentally startled this robin. I was trying not to let him chase after it."

" you said stop it's James." Fuck could he really hear that?

"Yeah it was going to spook in your direction."

"Oh, that makes sense." He said nodding. "Logan why are you glowing?" Dammit of course he would ask.

"Oh…oops I forgot to turn off that damn lantern." James grinned.

"Ha yeah."

"Well…we should be going looks like there aren't any birds anymore…see you."

"Yeah see you." The illusion began walking away, but as James watched it disappeared.

Logan yanked Carlos free and grabbed his hand. They began running tearing through the trees. He knew James hadn't bought any of those stories and they were leaving now. They flew back down the mountin and through the trees. The two finally collapsed on the porch breathing hard. They weren't tired, but fear had gripped Logan hard with it's icy tendrils and Carlos was out right terrified of what he had almost done.

"Oh god maybe mom was right! I'm…I'm a monster!"

"Shut up you are not! You need to gain control of your blood lust otherwise you'll never make it."

"I…I could have been tearing into him." Tears slipped down his cheeks.

"But you didn't."

"Because of you! Don't you see it was all because of you! Your better out here and I'm not!" he drew away.

"Oh, Litos that's not true."

"It is and don't deny it!" He got up and went inside. Logan sighed then followed.

"Come on let's go to the blood bank."

"No! I'm not going!"

"Dammit come on Carlos you can't starve yourself. Don't you know You did great at school? You didn't go tearing into their necks or anything did you?"

"That's only because you were there."

"You don't give yourself enough confidence. Come on I'll show you tomorrow let's go to the bank okay?" The teen nodded and followed the older boy.

A/N so there you go. Is Logan, right? Can Carlos keep control of his hunger? Is it because Carlos knows James's scent or is it more Lolol. Read to find out


	5. Big Time Supernatural Four

Four

James flew back down the mountain and back to his house. He locked the door and collapsed on the couch. He was panting sweat standing out, but he felt cold. That was weird what was going on here? He yanked his phone from his pocket and dialed Kendall's number. It rang and rang and rang before the teen picked up. "Hey Jay, what's going on?"

"Canyoucomeoverpleasepleaseplease!"

"What?"

"Can you come over please?"

"Yeah…what's wrong Jamie?"

"I…I can't explain just get here." They said by and hung up. Five minutes later Kendall was knocking on the door. James unlocked it and opened it. The teen stepped in and closed it.

"Okay Jamie what's going on?"

"Well I was walking on the mountain like I do then I heard a growl. At first you know I thought it was an animal then I heard someone say stop! It freaked me out at first, but it wasn't unusual people walk to the mountains too." The other boy nodded. "Then…then I heard Logan's voice. He said, "Stop it's James!" So, I'm like Logan is that you? Something weird happened then Ken."

"What?"

"Logan appeared except I didn't see him come up it's like he just appeared. So, I explained all that I told you and he said they were Photographing birds and One was going to spook in my direction. All the time though he was glowing, and I asked about that and he said that the damn lantern got left on, but no you couldn't see any light from down there. Then the weirdest thing happened I said see you and at first he walked away then he…he just vanished."

"Like in Harry Potter when they apparate?" he nodded.

"I didn't stay to question I just tore down the mountain, got here and called you." He glanced at the boy. "Isn't that weird?" Kendall nodded.

"Maybe they're superheroes or something."

"Superheroes?"

"Yeah I mean you said a robin was gonna spook in your direction right?" he nodded "Well you probably almost stumbed onto them changing."

"But in the mountains?"

"Well maybe they don't have a place to change."

"I don't know."

"Well you said Logan was glowing that was his superpower."

"I don't know Ken."

"Either that or they're wizards like in Harry Potter." "But we can't ask them."

"Why not?"

"Because they won't tell us." The boy nodded.

"Right they we better gather information for ourselves." Kendall nodded and they spent a couple of hours just talking and playing video games.

A/N I'm sorry this took so long. I couldn't think of an ending so I struggled. Let me know if it's okay to you guys. As always I don't own BTR otherwise well I wouldn't be writing this :P


	6. Big Time Supernatural 5

Big Time Supernatural Five

When they got back Carlos was still thinking about the encounter. "Cheer up Letos. Oh I know we should have a spar."

"You beat me every time so why bother?"

"Come on Letos you like it." He sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but I'm going to win this time." They went outside and stood apart. "Now remember no biting." Carlos nodded smirking. "And no healing yourself Logan."

"Right the first one down loses." Carlos nodded. Then it began. Carlos summoned a fireball not hot enough to kill just enough to hurt and threw it. Logan flew before it hit him and shot a beam at Carlos who just teleported out of the way. They were both grinning by now. Logan created several holograms of himself. "Which is the real me." They all asked and Carlos studied them taking a while before him through a bolt which hit the real Logan. The teen winced, but didn't heal. "Wow nice Los."

"Thanks." Logan had gotten closer and Carlos saw his chance and let hot ash rain down. The teen tried to fly up, but more fell making him come back to the ground. Carlos was staring up at the sky then he stopped it smirking.

"See you're good you should have more confidence." They were talking and the air swirled around Carlos then creating a whirlwind that he couldn't escape from. Instead he raised his own body temperature and stepped back. That was how it went the two of them shooting attacks at one another. Eventually Carlos wore Logan down and when he shot a final bolt the teen fell to his knees and Carlos smiled walking over and helping his friend up.

"Wow I actually won without resorting to tricks." He said trying to heal Logan. Logan nodded and healed himself.

A/N hey everyone decided to make another chapter. Sorry I haven't really been posting school and stuff. I'm trying to do better. As usual don't own BTR.


	7. Big Time Supernatural 6

Big Time Supernatural 6

After spending hours with James Kendall went home. He was tired and they had ordered pizza and had enjoyed it. The teen went to his room closing the door and then changing before slipping under the covers to sleep. The next morning Kendall opened his eyes to see sunlight streaming into his room. Smiling he got up and dressed before going down to eat with his family. When he got to school he expected to see the two new students and study them for any clues, but they weren't there. "Hey Ken." James said glancing around him for the other two.

"Hey Jamie. Have you seen Carlos and Logan?"

"No they're usually here by now." Kendall shrugged and they went to class.

"Stupid sun." Carlos muttered glaring at it hidden by the heavy curtains that blocked it.

"Letos stop staring at it." He pulled the teen back away from the killing rays.

"When does it leave?"

"At eight I think."

"That's too long."

"Come on we've gotten through it plenty of times before."

"I'm boooooored."

"Then let's go to sleep." He didn't want to

"No I not tired."

"Letos the sun will pass when your asleep." He nodded

"Fine Loges." The two of them slipped further into the shadows. They parted then and closed the door both collapsing onto their beds. The rooms had no windows either so it was easy to fall asleep.

James groaned as they stepped outside. "Too much." He said Kendall grinned

"Oh you'll be okay." He said grinning

"No it's too much." The teen laughed swinging an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Come on we'll have a study session at my house."

Logan opened his eyes and yawned not wanting to get up he stretched and went to peek out. The sun made him recoil and he hissed. It didn't hurt him, but he wished dearly for the rings the mages made back in the society. He saw Carlos open his door a crack. "What time is it?" he asked yawning.

"Probably about four."

"Stupid sun. I wish we could go out."

"But we don't have the rings anymore remember we had to turn them back in because we weren't going to stay there?"

"Maybe there's a mage around here?"

"Highly doubt it." Carlos pulled the door open fully and darted into Logan's room.

"I can't sleep anymore so what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Logan said shutting the door and joining his friend on his bed. "I bet James is going to ask a lot of questions tomorrow."

"Yeah…." Carlos said looking everywhere else, but at Logan. "What if he finds out that I almost ate him?"

"He won't."

"But what if he does?"

"Then we'll tell him that we're newbies and you're really sorry that you almost killed him." Carlos smiled and yawned.

"Yeah that's good." He said his eyes closing.

Kendall and James made their way toward Kendall's house. As they neared the blonde slowed. "This must be their house."

"Oh really? They're right next door to you."

"Yeah." Kendall turned and climbed the steps and knocked on the door.

Logan jerked from the doze he had been falling back into. He got up and stepped out wincing at the sun. "Who's there?" he called out.

"It's Kendall." Oh shit he had forgotten about school except to call that Carlos was sick.

"Coming." He opened the door and winced "Hey." He said trying to smile.

"Hi um I brought your homework."

"Thanks I really appreciate this." James was leaning around the boy looking for Carlos. Logan stepped back so as to not be touched. "He's sick didn't anyone tell you?" he said a bit defensively.

"Um…no." Kendall said pulling his friend back. "What's wrong with him?"

"The flue."

"Ugh heard that was going around." James finally said. "Too bad try not to get it okay?"

"Heh yeah that would be bad. I really appreciate you guys dropping by."

"No problem I live right next door so it was no trouble at all." Kendall held out the homework and Logan took it. By now the sun was falling full in and Logan's skin had turned red. *Shit I'm going to die if I don't close the door.*

"Thanks We'll see you both tomorrow." The two nodded and Logan waved before closing the door.

"Logie your red!"

"It's okay." Logan said turning to see Carlos standing at the end of the hall.

"They could have killed you!"

"I'm fine Los." Carlos came over and wrapped an arm around his friend and pulled him down the hall. "It'll fade don't worry."

"When?"

"Um two or three days. Besides your red too."

"Huh?" Logan pointed and the boy looked at the red on his shoulders. "Oh…I didn't notice."

"That was one of the reasons I pulled you back. Come on let's wait until nightfall." The teen nodded and went back to Logan's room. The two of them settled onto Logan's bed and Logan closed his eyes. *This is going to be difficult.* He thought heading to a doze.

A/N Hey everyone thank you to Rogue of Dawn for a lot of ideas about vampires. I'll probably use some in this story. Also of course I don't own BTR too bad :)


	8. Big Time Supernatural 7Chapter 8

Big Time Supernatural 7

That night James and Kendall did their homework and ended up spending several hours together, but James declined when Jennifer offered dinner. "Sorry MRS. Knight my mom wants me home for dinner."

"No problem another time sweetie." He nodded

"See you Ken."

"Yeah bye Jamie."

James stepped out and glanced at the house next door. He couldn't see in at all the only thing he could see was heavy curtains Shrugging he went home. Later that night Carlos shook Logan. "Logan wake up we have problems!" The vampire groaned. "Wake up!"

"Why?"

"I smell vampire!" Logan shot up then and jumped to his feet hurriedly pulling on his shoes.

"Perimeter check!" Carlos nodded and they shot off their speed was too fast for a human to see. "Okay you take the south I'll take the north if you see anything send a fireball into the sky okay?"

"Yeah and you send a massive gust my way okay?" Logan nodded and they shot off in two different directions.

For two or three hours they patrolled the perimeter of the town Carlos could smell the vampire, but he couldn't see anything. After a while Logan called him and he ran. "Listen we can't patrol all night so let's look for two more hours and call it off okay?"

"Yeah you switch with me okay?"

"I was just about to suggest that great minds think alike." They switched off and Carlos could smell the vampire stronger, but he didn't want to leave the perimeter to check. Finally he went to Logan.

"I think it's one of the society members."

"Oh man that's bad! Which one do you think it is?"

"Hmm" Carlos thought "Luce."

"Carlos you can't call her that anymore."

"Why not? She's my friend!"

"No Los she's not. Mom is sending her to bring us back."

"But…but."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. She thinks it's easy just get you to go with Lucy and I'll follow." Carlos was looking down he and Lucy were best friends and he thought despite that they had denounced themselves from the society that they would still remain friends.

"Y…yeah your r…right." He stared at the ground then ran off. Logan sighed there wasn't anything he could do. He knew how it felt Dack was his friend too and if their mother sent him after them or…Camille. He sighed and went back to their house.

"No please Luce please your my f…friend!" Carlos burst into tears he felt like Logan had just pulled out his heart. Of course though it wasn't his fault he had agreed to go with him. He could remember it clearly. They were hidden in Logan's bedroom.

Flash Back

"Listen Los I can't take this anymore."

"Take what?"

"This hunting of humans. I…I just can't take it. They have lives…feelings and…that poor woman mom has as a b…blood…doll." He shuddered

"Yeah I…I can't even look at the poor woman."

"So you can't take it either?" Carlos had hastily shaken his head. "Listen I have a plan okay just follow me when we hunt okay?"

Flash Back end

Of course they had gotten caught and it had resorted to a match. Their mother said they shouldn't separate that the council of elders forbade it, but not them they weren't like the rest. That was why she had sent Luce…Lucy after them. "She thinks I'm easy because Luce is my best friend I hate you mother!" He wasn't going to cry. Jumping up he ran back to the house and slipped in. Logan glanced up and held open his arms. Carlos hugged him and felt Logan's arms around him.

"I'm sorry Los I would feel the same if Camille and Dack were forced on me to."

"She will she's a bitch." Carlos said.

"I know." Logan said nodding.

"There's nothing else to do except prepare." Logan sighed

"I know I hate that it has to come to this, but Lucy is a great tracker and since she…was your friend she can smell you."

"I know. Let's try to put it out of our minds for now." Logan nodded and they ended up sleeping again.

A/N hey everyone I actually have an outline for this story and I'll tell it as we go on. Unfortunately Lucy is just the first. I love Lucy she's awesome and I hate using her this way. Poor Los. As usual don't own BTR.


	9. Big Time Supernatural 8

Big Time Supernatural 8

The next morning Carlos was up. By now he could smell Lucy. "Logan!" the other shot up.

"She's here isn't she?" he nodded.

"I was thinking last night she has rings so I could steal them from her. She always has two or three."

"I don't know Los that's an easy way for her to trap you." He nodded then glanced at Logan.

"Yeah I know, but we need them more than she does." Before the teen could argue Carlos had opened the door and stepped outside. Logan followed thinking it over.

"Okay Los if you think that you can do it." He grinned and led his friend to where she stood overlooking the town grinning.

"Letos!" she called her grin widening.

"Luce!" he ran then over to her without hesitating. Logan tried not to bite his lip, but he was scared for his friend. They hugged and Carlos swiped two rings before stepping back.

"Nice little set up you have." She said eyes flashing. "Have you eaten any of them yet?"

"No." Logan said stepping up beside his friend.

"Aww come on not even You Los?" he shook his head. "Why not don't they smell amazing to you?" They both shook their heads, but she could tell they were lying. "Too bad we used to be the lead hunters you and I Carlos remember that?" he nodded.

"I…I do."

"So what you're really going along with this?"

"I am sorry Luce." She glared.

"Then the quaestor was right wasn't she? You really are giving up humans!"

"We have." She lunged for them. Logan and Carlos had no choice, but to fight her.

"I'LL TAKE YOU BACK THEN WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS!" To Logan's amazement Carlos flung a fire-bolt at her.

"No you won't!" Carlos hissed if she was going to fight then he wasn't going to hold back. She hissed and showed her fangs. "Yeah because I'm really scared of that Lucy!" Logan conjured his light and it shot lasers at her, but of course she was focused on Carlos. The two exchanged looks. That was all they had to do. Carlos stepped forward since he could raise his body temperature he could trick her. That was all it took she grabbed his arms and tried to pull. Carlos's heat shot up and up while at the same time Logan conjured a massive gust which blew her some feet away. Standing up Lucy snarled

"I'll be back and I'll have those humans!"

"No you won't!" Logan hissed. She gave them both an angry glare then turned and stormed off.

A/N wow lol that was intense thank you so much for Winterschild11 for so much awesome info. I hope that I made her as good as when she was in BTR. Per usual don't own anything of BTR.


	10. Big Time Supernatural 9

Big Time Supernatural 9

Carlos was clenching the rings fangs exposed and head thrown back. Logan knew he was dangerous right now. He made a hologram and placed it near him. "Los."

"What!" he snapped spinning fast on the spot?

"It's just me." He nodded then threw the rings to him almost at him. "I know you're angry."

"HOW DARE HER! HOW DARE SHE COME HERE! HOW DARE SHE THINK THAT I'M…?" Logan had gotten close now and nodded.

"I know buddy I do, but you need to calm down." His glare would have killed Logan if looks could kill.

"So you think like her?!"

"No of course I don't I know you're strong, but you can't go to school angry."

"Why Not! Lots of other fucking people do!"

"I know, but your trying to pick a fight with me don't you realize that?"

"I am not!" then he realized it. "Yeah I am sorry Logie she just…" the other vampire nodded.

"Besides that you could create a fireball."

"Yeah you're right let's go."

"Here this is yours." He took the ring and slipped it on. A smile finally lit his features instead of a scowl. "A lot better." Logan said smiling himself.

They went to school and James and Kendall asked Carlos if he felt better. He summoned a smile for them, but too him it felt fake. "Yeah it was just a bug."

"Okay cool." They went into class. Logan touched Carlos's shoulder. He knew he was still pissed accusations like that would sting for a while.

"We made her pay Los just remember that." He nodded and sat down for the lesson.

All through school Lucy's voice kept ringing in his ears. He had had enough and wanted to go to sleep. Somehow he got through school however he had bitten his lip so it bled and he had tried to stop biting and licking the trickle of blood that came from it. Logan didn't know what to do for his friend. He knew the vampire was in agony torn between killing everyone because he was angry and sobbing because his best friend had chosen her side in the end. "Let's go hunting Los." It was after school and they had done the hockey practice and were close to the woods.

"You can if you want." He said turning away.

"Come on you need blood after a fight like that."

"I don't want to!" he snapped storming towards home. Logan watched him go.

"You're so damn stubborn!" Logan hissed. The teen spun back tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Why? Why Logie?" The teen shook his head.

"I don't know Carlos." He held his arms open and the boy went to him burying his face in his shoulders.

"It's not fair!" his body was shaking as his throat clogged with tears. "Maybe she's right."

"No she's not!"

"Your better out here. You're everything I'd ever wanted to be. You're smart and independent. I'm stupid and reckless."

"Stop it stop this comparison. I'm no better than you."

"No you are."

"It's just because she shaken you with her betrayal."

"You…you really do want me with you?"

"No one better los you're my best friend and my brother. Sure we get into some fights, but I want you here with me. I hope you believe that Carlos." He pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you it's just my insecurities. You're right let's go hunting."

"Your welcome Los if you ever need to talk I'm here."

Further south Lucy ran into the society and the quaestor wanted everyone gone while she talked to her. "Lucy what happened?"

"They knew I was there."

"Yes Letos is a good sniffer and can pick up your scent."

"Yes well at first we hugged then I was talking to him about the humans then that…that boy came over and I was still talking to Carlos about being the best human hunter and he didn't like it and well he threw a fire bolt at me. That boy hit me with his lasers and I don't know a look sort of passed between them. Carlos stepped forward as if to give up and I grabbed him and…it was hot so hot." She held out her hands. They were burned.

"I'll have someone come with you next time. Maybe Joe She's a newborn now instead of my doll so…"

"No!" Lucy gritted her teeth. "I can take them down it's just once I can still do this."

"All right next time if you screw this up Joe comes with you."

A/N Hey everyone I need your help I'm trying to come up with a quaestor name. So I need some suggestions. Also I don't own anything.


	11. Big Time Supernatural 10

Big Time Supernatural 10

A/N hi everyone I don't own anything except Victoria my new quaestor.

Lucy left fangs bared. She hated the blonde girl despised her. Now that she was a vampire she was so much better than her. Lucy hated her guts. She passed Dack and Jett and both opened their mouths to ask, but she snarled and they fell quiet. She stormed to where Joe was. The younger vampire was scared of her.

"So how did it…"

"I failed!" she hissed.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Lucy glared.

"Oh yeah I bet you are. You just want…" She was yanked back.

"Leave her alone!" Victoria hissed. "It's not her fault you failed it's your own!" Lucy yanked away then turned and left.

Lucy stormed angrily out of the city her rage seemed to fill her completely. "Okay…okay just calm down. Just take some deep breaths." She tried to, but she hadn't realized that she had been stalking a human eyes glued to the woman. She stepped closer. "Hello." She turned and saw that the girl's eyes were black.

"Why are your eyes black?"

"I'm hungry."

"No…no get away from me!" The vampire stepped closer fangs grazed her neck as the girl's fingers scratched her. Blood ran down her arms. The woman stepped back and screamed and a man came running and lunged diving at her. Fangs punched into his throat draining the man's throat. He collapsed and the woman was running away when she sprang after her grabbing her around the neck.

Victoria ran then knowing that Lucy would kill more than one human. She saw the man collapse. "Lucy! Leave her alone!" Her eyes were still black.

"No!"

"What did you say?"

"I said no! I want her blood!"

"I know you're pissed, but killing an innocent woman isn't going to help you!"

"Why you do it all the time!" "Hell before "Little miss perfect" came along you were using her as a blood doll!" Victoria glared at her and she glared back.

"You're just angry at me aren't you?"

"Duh! Of course I am! You just said basically that I'm a failure!" They stared at one another. Victoria tried a softer tone.

"Look Lucy…"

"No! You don't care about me! All you care about is your children!"

"Stop making a seen in front of everyone!" Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"What if I do? What are you going to do about it?" Victoria lunged forward and Lucy lunged at her too fangs piercing her shoulder. She dodged the woman.

"If you want to continue living in this society Lucy Stone you better stop acting like a new born! You're my tracker not a new born!"

"No wonder Carlos and Logan left! You're a bitch!"

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be a vampire!"

"How dare you! You said you would never use that against me and you lied!" Victoria accessed her power then and almost threw it at Lucy. She collapsed and Victoria came over and yanked her up. She carried her back into the huge mansion that housed the vampires. She told them all not to disturb Lucy and carried her down a wing that was off limits. Joe knew that wing she had been trapped there ever since she had been captured. Victoria put Lucy in one of the cells and locked it. No human or vampire could break free. She smirked.

"If you want to act like a new born well then you can just stay here. That'll give you time to decide if you're going to act like the rest of us and stay in this society." She turned and walked away.

Carlos and Logan slipped out of the woods. Carlos's spirits were high now and he grinned over at his friend. "Thanks Logan I really appreciate what you did for me."

"Of course you would do the same for me." He nodded. "Besides if Dack comes I'll need all the help I can get." Carlos wrapped an arm around Logan.

"You're strong though Logie you can take him."

"Your strong too though remember that." Carlos nodded then yawned.

"I'm tired."

"You should be." They entered the house and the two separated after another hug.

A/N Hi everyone. I know that chapter was intense except for the last part. this is Victoria. She's rather…well you'll see. Per usual I don't own BTR.


	12. Big Time Supernatural 11

Big Time Supernatural 11

Camille Watched The woman carry her best friend down the forbidden wing. She had to save her. She knew though that it was forbidden to go there. She thought of tons of plans, but none seemed likely to be able to get her past Quaestor Victoria. She knew the woman was vicious so she was petrified. She knew how the girl felt and knew too that if it was her she wouldn't have fought as hard. She had loved Logan, but he didn't want to stay with her. She was the societies spy and listened to the people that wanted out. That said that Victoria was ruthless and they couldn't take it anymore. She had heard Logan plenty of times saying the exact same thing. She had told Victoria everyone's names except Logan's and never knew why.

Lucy jerked upright. She lunged at the bars "Let me out you bitch!" she screamed as loud as she could. Nothing no footsteps or curses. She screamed again.

"Will you shut up! Why am I always stuck with the newborns? After everything I've done for Victoria!" Lucy stared at the man.

"I'm…I'm not a newborn."

"Well your screaming like one."

"My thoughts exactly Ambrose."

"Girl you treat me with respect! I'm your sire not one of your subjects!" She shrank back and Lucy smirked.

"Yes…yes sorry sire."

"Better now who is this girl."

"She's my tracker, but at the moment she's a prisoner for trying to leave the society."

"You didn't lock Carlos and Logan up for leaving! They tried a lot harder than I did! It's just because their your sons and you care a lot more about them!" She lunged harder at the bars. She tried to kick one, but nothing happened.

Meanwhile back in the town it was heading more and more towards dawn. Logan wasn't asleep though. He had woken a couple of minutes before and lay reading a book when the door burst open. He glanced over at the other teen. "Hi Logie." Carlos said coming in.

"Hey Los." He marked the book and sat up.

"It's the first weekend here!" Carlos grinned hugely.

"Yeah I forgot."

"Come on we should do something fun! Now that we have the rings the sun won't hurt us!"

"Wo Los nothing is open yet."

"Aww man."

"We could find something though."

"What about baseball?"

"To tell the truth I didn't like it. I'm sure there are other games we could play."

"What about basketball?" Logan grinned.

"I really want to play, but we don't have anything for that game." Carlos nodded and glanced outside where the sun was coming up. Logan looked there too and smiled. Carlos dropped the curtain. He stepped out. Logan followed completely forgetting about the book. Once out Carlos said

"Listen I think that we should patrol again even though it's early. She'll will have sent more of them." Nodding they stepped out.

Kendall yawned and sat up. He wasn't sure what time it was. He glanced at his phone. It was early and groaning he tried to sleep. It was the weekend dammit. He closed his eyes and tried to let his mind slip away. After twenty minutes he gave up. Stepping quietly out of his room he went to the kitchen for some water then looked out the window. The sun was just rising so he stepped outside to see it. Instantly Logan could smell his scent. He shot light into the air. Carlos sped to his side. "Heads up Kendall is out here."

"Oh boy that's just what we need." He looked meaningfully at the teen who nodded, and they switched positions. They began again, and Logan kept an eye on the human.

Meanwhile Kendal had finished watching the sun rise and had stepped down to the drive. He thought a walk might put him back to sleep. So, thinking he started walking. He glanced over at the next house. There were no lights on, so he walked on. He had just reached the corner when he stopped head cocked. He had seen something go past. No one was out here, but he had seen something from the corner of his eye. He turned and glanced up and down the street. There it was again. "Hello?" He was standing stock still.

*Just go inside.* Logan was patrolling, and Kendall was standing a couple of feet from his blurred image. *Just go inside!* He knew he wouldn't hurt him, but it was dangerous if he discovered him. He moved on. The vampire could see the human boy though head cocked gaze sweeping up and down the street. What was he going to do? Logan didn't want to hurt him, but Kendal's smell was making it difficult to fully concentrate. So thinking quickly the teen made a wide birth. Carlos caught up. "Logan pull yourself together!"

"Right…right your right."

"Let me take over you switch be far from him." Logan nodded and switched smiling back at Carlos as he zoomed to the other side.

Kendall shrugged and kept walking then jogging. What had he seen back there? It was too blurry to figure out completely. His mind couldn't comprehend it. *Nothing it was nothing.* The jog was making him tired. He turned back and started walking back the way he had come. He almost collided with Carlos who was invisible and had to jump out of the way.

Carlos watched him walk back to his own house and disappear. Logan came over. "Thank god I…I don't know what came over me."

"Easy Logie you're okay now." He nodded and they both headed toward their house.

A/N sorry this took me a really long time. I didn't know how to finish the chapter and struggled with it before finally being able to finish it. Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed.


	13. Big Time Supernatual 12

Big Time Supernatural 12

After they finished patrolling the two of them went back inside. Logan hadn't known what had come over him and tried to brush it off. (It was early and…and you didn't expect him to come outside.) Carlos wanted to talk, but Logan didn't. "I'm sorry Los I just don't feel like talking."

"Logie listen don't beat yourself up about what happened. It could have happened to anyone. First of all it was dawn and what human comes out at dawn?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. Secondly it wasn't as if you were in tight control of your actions. We were looking and sniffing for the scent of mother's vamps. So of course his sent hit you hard." Logan smiled and hugged the boy beside him.

"Thanks Los I mean those thoughts went through my head, but hearing you saying them helps a lot."

"Of course you would do the same for me." Logan nodded.

"I think I'm going to rest for a bit then we can play some video games." Carlos smiled and nodded.

Kendall Stepped inside his heart beating rapidly. Fear slid through his veins and he locked his door. He tried to sleep, but it didn't work. His body wouldn't relax. *What the hell was that?* He glanced at the clock, but it was only seven in the morning. He got out the notebook and wrote what happened down. He sighed and closed his eye trying to will his body to sleep. Finally, when it hit nine he fell asleep.

Ring…ring…ring…ring. Kendall was vaguely aware of the noise. It was distant so he didn't move. Ring…ring…ring. Finally he reached out and pushed accept. "Hey where are yu?"

"Uh…what?"

"Are you still asleep?"

"Not now."

"Well you were supposed to come and we were going to watch that marathon remember?" Kendall yawned then remembered.

"Oh yeah."

"Get over here."

"K." he ended then yawned closing his eyes. Another hour went by then his door opened and James sighed.

"He's been like that all day." His mom said.

"I got this." James went over and opened the curtains so that the sun shone in on Kendall's face. When he didn't open his eyes James chuckled then went over and pulled his covers off him.

"…ugggggggg."

"Get up Knight."

"Go away I'm tired."

"It's twelve o'clock get up or I eat your cheesey popcorn." Kendall sat up and yawned.

"No don't." James grinned and Kendall got out of bed then took a quick shower. He was more awake then. They stepped outside and were heading pat Logan and Carlos's house when the two emerged. "Hey you want to join us!" Logan hesitated. "It's a movie marathon."

"Yeah let's do it!"

"Okay sure we'll join you." The four walked to James's house and began that marathon.

A/N Hey everyone sorry I didn't upload this weekend I had to do my assignment, but I promise to upload more I don't own BTR Sadly.


End file.
